boku_no_hero_academia_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Judan, Jinsoku
Quirk/Abilities Aside from being an avid track athlete, Jinsoku has the quirk of Flight. It began as little more than a personal levitation a few inches off the ground, but since activating it while young, he has trained the quirk just as hard as he does his own body when on the trackfield. This has turned it into an effective form of forward motion, as well, able to move with bursts of speed faster than even his national level sprint. It is not without its drawbacks, however. If Jinsoku relies too much on the bursting speed and limitless maneuverability of his flight, G-Forces will inevitably have their effect on him, causing the blonde to become light-headed as blood rushed from his brain and heart to his legs, which causes him to blackout... Often while still flying. This has lead to some funny, if not painful, crashes. Biography Since a young man, Jinsoku loved the most generic and idealistic of heroes, granting a certain level of that spirit into him, as well. This could be because in junior high, he was, at first, a delinquent, but after being nearly killed by a villain and rescued, he realized that being someone's savior was all he desired. He is kind, understanding, and unreserved in his feelings, always giving(never asked for) advice, recited directly from shows to teach children good morals. Most of the time it is for someone's own good, but it usually comes off as a bit preachy, all the same. Count on Jinsoku to remind you to stretch, brush your teeth, and eat your vegetables, and be the perfect example of a kid who doesn't cause trouble. After all, his former self was a prime example of what NOT to do. The Tokyo Field Trip Initially psyched up to go into Tokyo, a place he'd never been before, things took a turn for the worse when the Red Scarves Gang made a sudden attack! Explosions went off at a hotel, mall, and park, the latter of which Jinsoku was in, along with Nori, Sairen, Izumi, Kira, and Mana. A group of nearly a dozen thugs ran from burning shops with bags of money, and one clutching a bound woman. The pros were nowhere to be seen, and Jinsoku wasted no time at all before getting involved. Utilizing his quirk, Jinsoku, with a great burst of speed, zipped through the air and snatched the hostage away from danger, giving his allies free reign to use their quirks against the villains. They did so, and even the combat-inept Jinsoku managed to land a devastating blow through teamwork with Nori before his quirk's drawback began to kick in, just in time for the fight to end. Reporters were treated with a dopey, dizzy boy who only managed to say, 'We beat da bad guyyyyys." On the trip back, another disater would strike, as a villain known as The Masquerading Beauty Sujawa declared that by stopping the villains in Tokyo, they had trespassed on her territory. And then she crashed the train, but not before Jinsoku had taken off. As their car crashed the villain escaped through a hole in the roof, Jinsoku speedily evacuated his injured classmates and the civillians, along with and unconscious Mr. Fujiwara(Who had been knocked out by the villain). As he did this, Ikari and Yuuga had stopped the other cars from crashing into them, giving him more time to enact his rescue. When it looked like they were stranded, Nori arrived with a gang of bikers he had found with Tsutoya, and the group managed to find their way back to their school. The Osaka Field Trip From the moment arriving in his native city, Jinsoku and the rest of his class were tossed into a bed of chaos, from the start of their trip to the end. It all began with the first night of in-fighting, where all throughout the city high tensions boiled over and caused many students to attack one another. Sairen had ended up attacking Haiki after being provoked in the shopping district of the city, the two sound users meeting in an deafening crash, causing plenty of property damage with their reckless usage of quirks. Being the upstanding and meddling teen he was, Jinsoku did something entirely too reckless, gaining speed as they battled before stopping them with an extremely loud sonic boom, nulling both quirks for long enough that the police arrived, with pro hero Negative Zone. After dealing with the surprisingly few repercussions of their actions, Judan and the others returned to sleep, ande the next day he and Sairen spent a day enjoying their time in Osaka. Jinsoku wanted greatly to sing karaoke, unable to have done so in Tokyo due to their encounter there. But when Sairen went back to the hotel to grab her wallet, trouble struck in the form of a storm, Jinsoku being approached by a samurai with a sparking blade. The man, Minamoto Raiden, one of the villain group his teacher Yoshizawa had warned him about. And after seeing Judan create a sonic boom the night before, he thought it would be a good message to send if he killed the flying student of U.A. The two did battle, and after Jinsoku cleverly turned a lightning bolt back on Raiden, the second son present, Mizuken of Suijin, struck out, wounding Jinsoku.with a jet of compressed water. Now with both arms injured, Judan had only his wits to rely on in order to win. He used their knowledge of him to his advantage, gathering speed as though he were about to use a sonic boom, placing himself directly between them as he did. When they took the bait and finally struck, he stalled and split his legs midair, using his suspended form to conduct the bolt through one foot and out the other, grievously wounding Mizuken at the cost of his own legs proper function. Before the final blow was struck against Jinsoku by Raiden, a stray arrow from a faroff ally froze the man in place, giving Jinsoku the opening to bash him across the jaw with his jaggedly broken helmet breaking a part of the man's own, and forcing both villains to retreat. He never got a chance to thank his savior, but after being found by Ikari he got safely to the hospital, only a promise of revenge from his defeated opponents. So while he rested, he did so loosely, knowing there was more to come. And when it did the next night, Judan was ready, having rallied enough students and gathered enough information about the Sons of Minamoto from his teacher that he knew how to act. The battle was absolute chaos, Jinsoku zipping around and offering words of advice to those battling the opponents he knew about. And as Dave crushed the defenses guarding their master, Jinsoku took a chance with many others to strike, releasing a hypersonic fist into the villain leader, hurting him and breaking his own hand in the process. Yet most surprising was Raiden's fixation on beating him, despite Ikari's taunts and claims he had the stronger spark. It boiled down to Jinsoku unleashing a spiralling kick to the samurai, coupled with Ikari's electrical explosion that took out Mizuken, Raiden, and Judan as well. But even though Jinsoku had been shocked silly, the students had been victorious, the day was won! Looking back, Judan had gained a new love for his city like never before, and said he would miss it. However, he wasn't sure that the city would miss them much at all.. Category:Characters